Many individuals enjoy the field of photography—from the casual and amateur photographer to the professional—and many attempts are made to capture a pleasing photograph. These photographic images can be captured using conventional photosensitive media, such as 35 mm and APS film, or captured digitally using a digital camera.
Once an image is captured, an imaging service and/or product can be obtained, for example, photofinishing, reprints, enlargements, uploading to a server, transfer to a floppy or CD, image-bearing products, and the like. To obtain these imaging services and/or products, the user typically goes to a food/mass/drug retailer who offers such imaging service and/or products. It is to the financial benefit of the retailer to sell as many imaging services and/or products as possible to the customer/user. Retailers currently display generic pictures or other advertising to entice a user to purchase imaging services and/or products. These pictures/ads may have little or no interest to the user. For example, the pictures may be of a cat, but the user has no interest in pets. In addition, clerks at the retail location are coached to ask the user if they would like to try a new or existing imaging service and/or product. However, many users are unfamiliar with the offered services or are too busy to inquire. Further, many retailers use kiosks, rather than clerks, to take in orders for imaging services and/or products.
The present invention provides a method directed at overcoming the disadvantages mentioned above by employing a kiosk to personalize the imaging service and/or products being offered to the individual user.